Illuminate
by Ykarzel
Summary: Part 2 of Shades. Now that Yami and Yugi have finally gotten together, how are Yugi's friends going to take it? How is Yami going to handle being pushed aside for Yugi's friends? YAOI Lemon posted elsewhere.


__

Illuminate

Part Two of Shades

By Ykarzel

In love your choice is never right

There is no dark against light

Everything you do or say

Is just another shade of grey

Secrets held and never known

Illuminated truth is shown

To love is to live in fear and doubt

And pray that the end works out

****

Warning: Contains Yaoi content. That means boys being kissie with boys. 

Solomon put his finger to his lip, motioning silently for Joey and Tristan to cut it out and be quiet. There was no way that Yugi could suspect a thing. _He doesn't even know that I'm home yet._ Solomon grinned as Tristan lifted the light Ryou into the air so he could secure the banner above the doorway. Well, the real reason he grinned was it was funny to watch Bakura stand in the corner, his arms crossed, glaring at Tristan. 

"Is that okay?" Ryou's soft voice asked.

Solomon turned his smile on the boy, still being held in the air. "That is fine, little Ryou. Tristan, you might want to put him down before the eye daggers Bakura is throwing at you start to break the skin."

Tristan quickly put Ryou down on the ground. Ryou blushed slightly, and Bakura turned his gaze out the window. They may have not admitted it, but Solomon knew, as did everybody else.

"Ya know Gramps, it was a great idea ta throw dis party a few days before his birthday."

Tea rolled her eyes, clamping her hand over Joey's mouth. "Shut it Joey," she whispered. "He's sleeping. We don't want him to wake up." She let go and went back to decorating the cake, which consisted of an intricate portrait of the dark magician, and the words 'Happy Birthday' in black gel icing.

"You could help Bakura," Ryou called softly across the room as he and Joey started to tie down the balloons. 

Solomon had a sneaking suspicion that Ryou had added onto that comment through their mental bond, because Bakura walked slowly over and began to help Ryou tie.

Once they felt the room was ready, Solomon gave a nod. "I'm going to go wake him. When I come back down, we will all hide, and surprise him, or rather them."

This year, it had occurred to Solomon that Yami had never celebrated a birthday while with them. When he asked, the spirit had shrugged and said he simply didn't remember when it was. Solomon had thought, what a better day then on Yugi's birthday? He had no idea how old Yami really was, but in body he was turning about nineteen. 

Solomon really liked Yami. He knew that he would not be around for very much longer, and it comforted him to know that Yugi would always have somebody to take care of him, or to take care of. It pained Solomon to admit that he _had_ to be taken care of anymore. There were just things that he could no longer do. He knew Yugi would have long since moved out of the house, like the rest of his friends, if not for him.

He walked quietly up the steps. When he reached the door, he knocked softly, but there was no answer, not that he was expecting one, it was just polite. He opened the door slowly, stepping into the dimly lit room.

The sight that met his eyes came as a surprise. Yugi, almost seventeen now but still tiny for his age, had his face buried into the chest of Yami, who in turn had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. The blankets that covered the two had slipped down during the night. Yugi was sufficiently covered, and though his chest was obviously bare, one naive enough could have believed that he was wearing boxers under the covers. On Yami however, the blankets had fallen further. Nothing showed, but it was easy to tell he was wearing nothing.

Solomon blinked. _Well. This is new. At least, I _think_ this is new._ He walked over to the bed, and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, shaking him gently. He hated to have to, guessing that this had most likely been their first night together. It was sad to wake up the next morning to your grandfather. However, it _was_ noon.

Yugi groaned, snuggling against Yami. This woke the pharaoh, who blinked sleepily, looking up at Solomon. "Grandpa?" he asked stupidly. 

Solomon suppressed a chuckle. "Yes Yami. Would you attempt to wake him for me?"

Yami nodded, still in a sleepy haze, not really comprehending anything. //Koi, grandpa wants you to get up.//

/Yaaaaamiiii… Wait, grandpa?/ Yugi's eyes flew open, he squeaked and jerked around to see his grandfather, and blushed hotly. "Grandpa! You're home!" The sudden movement had successfully wakened Yami the rest of the way.

Solomon grinned at his grandson's hotly embarrassed face. "Getting some presents a little early, Yugi?"

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed, recoiling against Yami, who chuckled and buried his face back into Yugi's hair.

"Yes, I got home early, and as much as I hate to disturb you, I have breakfast waiting in the kitchen, and then I need a little help in the shop from both of you. Do you think you could drag yourselves out of bed?"

Yugi nodded, then his slowly fading blush returned in full fury. "But I need a shower first."

"That's fine, it'll wait that long."

"You're going to need help in the shower, Aibou," Yami said softly.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, jerking around once more to stare up at Yami, mortified that he would talk that way while his grandfather was in the room.

Yami shook his head at his hikari's expression. "No, Yugi, I mean, you might not be able to stand."

Laughing hard, Solomon turned and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. He reached the bottom of the steps. "They need to shower first, then they should be down."

"Shower?" Joey asked. "God, all the boy did was sleep, how dirty could he get?"

Solomon kept wisely silent. But Bakura spoke with a smirk. "You'd be surprised how messy sleeping can be." 

Joey blinked, then covered his ears and clenched his eyes, shaking his head violently. "Aw, man, Bakura! I didn' need dat picture!" Ryou turned a cherry red.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed. "Keep it down. If Yugi wants to shower then he gets to shower. You're just impatient because you want to eat the cake." (Y/C/C- Hikari Ykarzel: Don't you yell at him you bitch!!! Yami Ykarzel: Language, Hiki…)

Joey fell into a chair, crossing his arms. "Yeah, whatever." 

The rest took seats in the kitchen and living room, while Solomon went back upstairs so he could listen for the shower to stop running.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Yugi's bedroom, he was being, delayed. He stood up and bit his lip as pain shot up is spine. Yami's arms wrapped softly around his waist. "I'm sorry koi," he whispered.

Yugi smiled. "It's alright. Just give me a hand, will you?" 

Yami grinned. Bending over, he scooped Yugi up into his arms, causing the smaller boy to squeak. Yami made his way towards the bathroom. "So, Grandpa took it well."

Yugi blushed but nodded. "I really didn't want him to find out that way. But, he's probably just glad I'm happy. I think he likes to know there's no way you can leave me, that you'll take care of me forever."

Yami helped Yugi to stand again beside the shower. "And you know I will."

Amethyst eyes looked up at him. "Do you really think I need to be taken care of?"

Yami shook his head, kissing Yugi on the forehead. "No," he answered. "But please let me anyway."

Solomon stood in the hall, casually, listening to the water run in the bathroom connected to Yugi's bedroom. The sound of running water ceased, and Solomon turned and went back down the stairs.

"They're done. They should be down soon."

"That was fast," Tristan commented. Joey turned and gave him a look, and Tristan shrugged. "Well, if they were both getting a shower, that was fast for two."

Joey shrugged, getting up and moving to his hiding spot.

Dripping wet, Yami carried Yugi out of the shower, causing him to giggle. The dark one dropped his hikari gracelessly on the bed, before taking the towel from around his own waist and attacking him with it. 

Yugi continued to giggle and squirm as Yami dried him off. When satisfied that Yugi was clean and dry, Yami pulled away, using the towel to dry his hair as he opened up the closet. Yugi watched from the bed as Yami picked out clothing, admiring his body. 

Yami glanced over his shoulder at Yugi. "Enjoying the show?" Yugi grinned and nodded. Yami smiled, going back to the closet. He pulled out an outfit for himself and Yugi. Almost all of Yugi's clothes fit him, as the smaller boy liked to wear his clothing loose and Yami liked his tight.

Yami pulled on his clothes, before walking over to Yugi and sitting down beside him, clothes in hand. "What, now you're going to dress me? What am I, a doll?" Yugi asked, trying to glare.

"I just want another excuse to touch you," Yami answered evenly.

"Well in that case, get on with it." Yami helped Yugi into his clothes, probably touching the boy's smooth skin much more than necessary. Once he was clothed, Yami pushed Yugi lightly back into a laying position, before bending over him and kissing him softly. Yugi returned the kiss hungrily, before pulling his mouth away. "Grandpa needs us. Come on, we can always come back up here." At Yami's sigh, he added, "Besides, you just got me dressed, must you undress me already?"

Yami chuckled, offering his hand to help Yugi stand. The pain was bearable for him now, and Yami knew that Yugi would refuse to be carried in front of his grandfather. He compromised by wrapping an arm around his waist, and relieving him of most of his weight.

/You didn't break me, Yami./

//I know, but dammit I tried my hardest.//

Yugi smiled, and couldn't find it in his heart to object again. They made their way very slowly down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, which was connected to the sitting room by a small level change of a step and a change of flooring, he found both rooms dark and empty.

"Grandpa?"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flicked on as Yugi's friends jumped into view. Shocked, the first thought Yugi had was to get away from Yami. He quickly took a step to the right, jerking himself out of the teen's arm.

Yugi blinked, then grinned as he realized what had happened. "You guys! You didn't need to do this!"

The next few moments were filled with laughter and hugs. Yugi's friends crowded around him, and Yami took a few steps back. He reached the wall and leaned against it. Yugi was grinning wide and the sight made Yami smile. 

He didn't let the smile slip, because he knew someone, namely Bakura, would notice if he did and would most likely make a sarcastic comment about it. But inside, he was frowning. Everyone needed a shadow. A shadow reached toward the darkness, guarded your back as you faced the light. But when one was surrounded, illuminated by light, a shadow disappeared. It wasn't needed. He wasn't needed, not when Yugi was surrounded by friends.

Yugi was ecstatic. He hadn't been expecting this at all! All his closest friends were here, even Bakura had come out of the ring. Whether to make Yugi's birthday a success or just to spend time with Ryou was unclear, but he was here.

Things blurred together as they showed him the cake, the decorations they had worked so hard on, the pile of gifts, and the games they had planned. He was happy, and enjoying himself.

Among the laughter and the jokes time seemed to fly by. Before Yugi even noticed, it was late afternoon. The awareness of the time made him realize how long ago this morning had been, and how he hadn't really seen Yami since then. He looked around the room quickly, to spot the darker version of himself leaning against the wall, Bakura beside him. Yugi smiled slightly when he noticed the two were talking and decided to leave them alone for a while. 

"Why aren't you over there with him?" Yami asked.

"Because I can't stand any of them. Why aren't you? I see how you're looking at him."

"He doesn't need me," Yami said softly, not knowing why he was confiding in Bakura of all people.

Bakura snorted. "Well I don't know about your hikari, but I can guarantee that Ryou needs me. He wouldn't make it through a day without me."

"You sound pretty sure about that."

Bakura shrugged. "Ask him to let you in his head, you'll be sure of it too."

"I wouldn't do that, his thoughts are his own."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So isn't this supposed to be for your birthday too?" he asked.

"I think that was Grandpa's original plan, but it does not matter. When one is thousands of years old, one does not really wish to celebrate adding another to the list. But I am glad my hikari is happy. He was not looking forward to this day as much as he should have."

"So I'm sure you got him something. What?"

Yami shifted uncomfortably. "Just something small. He may not like it."

Bakura rolled his eyes again. "Ryou would treasure an apple if I handed it to him. Whatever it is, he'll like it."

Yami looked over at Bakura. "You seem to be in a very good mood today, tomb robber."

At that moment Ryou looked up and smiled shyly at Bakura. The darker one looked at Yami out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, don't get used to it," he replied before walking over towards Ryou.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist and bent over to whisper in his ear. Ryou's color drained then was quickly returned as he blushed deeply. 

Tristan, Joey, and Tea pointedly did not look at the two white haired boys. Yugi however watched with curious eyes. Seeing them made him crave Yami's touch. He looked over at the wall. Yami still stood there, looking out the window. He must have felt his light's eyes, however, because he looked over, amethyst meeting crimson. 

They held each other's gaze for a long moment. Yugi was undecided. His friends didn't seem to have a problem with Ryou and Bakura. They shouldn't react badly. Yami hadn't said a word all day long. Did he regret it now? Why did he stand so far away? Self doubt filled Yugi, and the only cure would be to ask, which he couldn't do, not when his friends were around. 

"Come on Ryou, we're leaving."

"Bakura," Ryou started, then caught the look in his yami's eye. A few words were passed though their link. Ryou couldn't help but give a small smile. He looked up at his friends with wide eyes. "Do you mind, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled at him. "Not at all Ryou, I completely understand." His eyes couldn't help but flicker over to Yami's figure, still leaning against the wall. Ryou saw it, and he too looked over. Surprise crossed his face and he looked wide eyed back at Yugi. His gaze flickered back and forth between them, in a silent question. Yugi smiled slightly and nodded his head just a bit, giving a silent answer. "Let me walk you to the door, Ryou."

Once parted from the others, Ryou spoke in a soft whisper. "Since when?"

"Last night," Yugi answered, a proud blush gracing his features.

"Oh, you poor thing. Your grandfather didn't see, did he?"

Frowning, Yugi nodded. "It didn't bother him though. Just, everybody being here, was a, surprise. I'd kinda like some time with him."

"Use the I'm tired excuse." Ryou offered. "Or just tell them the truth."

"You didn't."

"I didn't have to. Bakura likes to make sure everybody knows. He's possessive."

"Ryou, let's go."

Ryou rolled his eyes, making Yugi grin. He gave Yugi a small hug. "Call me tomorrow, and we'll talk." Yugi nodded as Bakura practically dragged Ryou out the door, slamming it behind him.

Yugi walked back over to his friends, who were watching him. "What's wrong with Bakura?" Tea asked.

"I think he's just a little, eager," Yugi answered.

"Yug!" Joey exclaimed. 

"What?"

Joey gave him a look. "That's just not, not something I would expect you to say."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. Yami was still over there. He didn't want his friends to know, but still, it was hard to be away from him for so long. /Yami, please join us./

Yami was surprised by his light's request. //Are you sure, Koi?//

Hearing Yami call him that quelled all of Yugi's doubts. /Yes, please, I miss you./

Yami crossed the room silently. Yugi turned his back on his friends for a moment to face his darker half. Yami paused in front of him. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me," Yugi said. To his friends, behind him, it sounded like he was joking. But to Yami, who was looking into his light's eyes, he saw that he was serious.

The darker teen shook his head. "Never, Aibou."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Good." He reached out and grabbed Yami's wrist, pulling him closer without being obvious. He turned so that Yami stood behind him and they both faced Tea, Joey, and Tristan.

"Hey, Yami," Joey said with a wide grin. "So, what do you all wanna do now?" the blonde asked as he fell backwards on the couch.

Yugi suddenly found himself in an internal battle. They had to keep it a secret, but now that Yami was so close, not being touched, being held, was so wrong. He managed to think clearly enough to answer Joey. "I don't care, you guys can pick."

"Did anybody hear about Malik?" Tristan asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Tea sat on. 

"Naw, what?" Joey asked.

"He and his yami got together last week. I invited him to come today, but he said that they already had plans together."

"I don't understand it," Tea said. "Them, and also Ryou and Bakura. How can you fall in love with you? Or do you think they're just in it for sex?"

"That's not it!" Yugi exclaimed, causing his three friends to turn and look at him. Yami still stood behind him, but he remained characteristically quiet. "Ryou loves Bakura with all his heart. And Bakura loves him back. You can see it in his eyes, even if you can't get him to say it."

"Yeah, but," Joey started, shuffling. "Aren't they the same person?"

Yugi felt a strong desire to defend Ryou and Bakura, because in a way, he was defending himself. "Joey, you know Ryou. Is he at all like Bakura?"

Joey shook his head. "No, not really. Bakura's outspoken, Ryou's shy. Bakura's insane, Ryou's intelligent. Bakura's evil, Ryou's not. They're exactly as they call each other, hikari and yami."

Yugi nodded with a small smile. "They have their own personalities, but they are connected in a way that makes them so close, they are one."

Yami couldn't help but smile slightly as Yugi described them to a tee. He wanted to hold his light so bad at that moment, it was eating at him.

Yugi smiled, looking over his shoulder at Yami, but continuing with his explanation. "Without the other, one couldn't exist. Without Bakura, Ryou would be miserable."

"Without Ryou, Bakura would have nothing to live for," Yami finished. 

Yugi gave up. Reaching behind him, he pulled Yami's arms slowly around his waist. Yami pulled Yugi close against him, holding him tight. Even illuminated, Yugi wanted his shadow, and the balance between them was restored, and strengthened

Joey watched them closely. "You know, Yug, bein' yer best friend and all, it kinda bothers me when you keep secrets from me."

Yugi's eyes were torn from Yami's to look over at Joey. "How long have you two been togetha and keepin' it from us?"

"What, you two too?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded slowly, his face turning red as he looked at the floor. "Just since last night, Joey," he said just above a whisper. "I just wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"Hey, Yug, whatever you do is fine wit' me."

"Do you realize how hard it is for a girl to get a boyfriend when _all_ the guys she knows are gay?" Tea exclaimed, sulking in her chair. (Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: *puts on her Golem voice from Lord of the Rings* Nobody likes you!!!! Yami Ykarzel: Aibou, you're scaring the readers…)

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Tristan exclaimed. 

Joey jumped off the couch. "So you two jus' got togetha las' night? Is dat why you've been so mopey lately Yug?"

Yugi nodded with a small smile. "I was trying to figure out how to tell him the way that I felt," he said leaning back into Yami, who kissed the top of his head. 

"I thought ya might have jus' been depressed about yer birthday. I know I get like dat every year. Well den, maybe we outta make ourselves scarce, huh?" he asked with a grin. "Tristan, stop hitting on Tea and let's get lost and leave them alone."

Grinning, Yugi walked with his best friend to the door. Tea and Tristan had already gone outside. "Thanks Joey. For everything."

Joey gave him a smile. "Did you actually tell him?" Yugi nodded, and Joey sighed. "Maybe someday I'll be as brave as you, Yug."

Yugi's eyes sparkled. "It might not work out, whoever it is, Joey. But maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Joey shrugged, then said goodbye and left.

Yugi took Yami's hand, and walked into the kitchen where his grandfather was cleaning. "Thank you for throwing this for me, Grandpa."

The old man smiled at him, not missing the fact that he and Yami were holding hands. "Happy birthday, Yugi. Now run along, I have work to do, and you'll both just distract me."

Yugi giggled, knowing exactly what his grandfather was doing. He hugged the old man tight. "You are the best, Grandpa. The best ever."

Solomon stroked his grandson's hair for a moment. "Just as long as you're happy, Yugi. Now get going." He gently shoved the boy into Yami, who wrapped the teen in his arms. Yugi giggled, letting Yami lead them out of the room. 

Once alone in the bedroom with the door securely locked this time, Yami pulled his love close and kissed him deeply. 

//I love you.//

/I love you too./

Yami fidgeted slightly, something that was very out of character for him. //Hikari, do you want your birthday present on your real birthday, or would you like to receive it now?//

Yugi's eyes went bright with the childlike innocence that, no matter how old he got, never seemed to disappear completely. "Now!" he exclaimed, then giggled slightly. "Yami, you know I can't wait, I have no patience, that's you."

Kissing him on the forehead, Yami retreated to the place in the room that Yugi affectionately called the 'dark corner'. 

It was Yugi's theory that when ever two people spent a large amount of time together, they needed a place that was their own. A place that the other didn't touch. At first, he had wanted Yami to take the guest bedroom, but the spirit wouldn't stand for it. He insisted that it was absurd, there was nothing he held in the physical world that he needed to keep from Yugi.

So, in response, Yugi had sectioned off a corner of his room for the pharaoh, telling him that he would never touch it without his other's permission. At first, Yami had shunned the area, hating the idea that he needed to keep anything from his other half. 

But eventually he warmed to it, retreating to his corner to sit and think. When he did this, Yugi would just smile slightly, and go quietly about his business. On the other hand, Yugi's 'place' was under his bed. Yami was never to go under there, look under there, or disturb Yugi while he was under there. Lately the teen spent an ungodly amount of time there, but Yami had a feeling that now that Yugi had shared his deepest secret it would change.

From his corner, Yami removed a small box. He walked back to his impatient love and, with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks, handed it to him.

Yugi opened it carefully, removing the paper without tearing it and pulling the lid of slowly. Meanwhile his darker half was shifting uncomfortably. 

Pulling out the object, he dropped the box also, before examining it closely. It was a charm, about the size of his hand, a long chain attached. A circular ying-yang, half white, half black, with a spot of the opposite color in each. Studying it carefully, shifting it in his hand, it fell apart into two pieces. 

Realizing that had been it's purpose, Yugi grinned. He took the white half, now lacking a chain, and carefully attached it to the chain that already held his puzzle. Walking to his yami, he looped the chain over the spirit's neck, holding the half of charm up in hand. He pointed to the tiny white dot inside the black darkness.

/This is the little bit of me that will always be inside you./

Yami smiled at him, knowing without being told that his aibou loved it. //No my hikari, that's just my heart, full of you.// He leaned down, and captured Yugi's lips in his, kissing him lovingly, holding him close.

He started to walk backwards, leading his love, pushing Yugi gently down onto the bed. Slowly, he removed the teen's shoes, directing him with his hands to lay back. Sitting beside him on the bed, Yami spent the next few minutes staring down at him.

/Yami?/ Yugi questioned after a few minutes of staring up at those burning crimson eyes. 

//You know, koi, you're beautiful,// he said seriously, reaching out to stroke a finger down his cheek.

/Yami…/ he answered, a faint blush spreading across his face.

//It's true. Physically and mentally. You are beautiful.// He leaned down engaged Yugi's lips in another soft, passionate, breath taking kiss. //And the one thing on this world that can make me happy, would be to make you happy.//

/I'm always happy when I'm with you, Yami./

Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: Do you think I would let it end here?

**__**

?!?!?!?!? IT'S NOT OVER ?!?!?!?!?!

It's been coming to my attention in my reviews that people don't read the Ykarzel's Constant Chatter enough to realize that there is a lemon to finish off the story. I suppose the phrase "link to lemon" didn't clue them in. If you want to read the rest of the story, it's posted at www.adultfanfiction.net under the penname Ykarzel. If you can't navigate this site, don't understand what I'm saying, don't speak English very well, or if your just lazy, you can E-mail us and we'll send the whole version to you as an attachment. 

This is where my Yami is supposed to tell you how to get my E-mail address… But she's having an identity crisis. So I'll tell you to get to my E-mail address, go to my profile. 


End file.
